This invention relates to a coke car which can travel along a battery of coke ovens and, when stationary, serves to receive carbonized coke from an oven chamber and move to beneath a quenching tower, i.e., a one-point quench car.
The area in the container for coke in a car of this type should be equivalent to the area in an inclined coke car of the type which has been conventional for decades. The length and depth of the coke car should be such that when the car is situated in front of an oven chamber from which a coke cake is to be discharged, the car can receive the entire coke cake at the angle at which the body of coke slopes without projecting into a hood disposed above the car on a coke cake guide grid. The hood is used to extract the smoke and/or fumes that forms when the coke is pushed from the oven chamber. The fumes and smoke which form during the pushing of coke are fed from the hood to a discharge pipe extending along the battery of coke ovens.